victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Wok Star
Wok Star is the 17th episode of Victorious. It aired January 17th, 2011 along with The Diddly-Bops to 3.6 million viewers. Plot Jade writes a play and wants it to be produced, but the school refuses because it is too weird and disturbing. As a result, she vents her emotions by cutting up the trash can in the janitor's closet with a pair of scissors. The kids disagree with the school, and Cat suggests that Jade produce her play herself at a local theater. However, Jade informs her that it costs $3,000 to put on a local production of the play, and Tori says it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up that money. Jade then challenges her to try and get the money for her play. Things seem hopeful when the owner of Wok Star named Mrs. Lee offers to produce the play when Tori mentions it at the restaurant, even mentioning that she loves acting and theater. Lee even shows the kids her wall of celebrities, which include such people as Dan Schneider, Angelina Jolie, whom she claimed tried to adopt her daughter Daisy, and Ginger Fox's assistant from the iCarly episode "iFix a Pop Star." Those hopes are crushed when she tries to make changes to the play, much to Jade's dismay, including adding Daisy as a guardian angel in an ill-timed musical number. To make matters worse, Jade confesses to Tori that she invited her father to watch the play in a desperate attempt to prove that her artistic ambitions are more than he thinks but realizes that the changes made by Mrs. Lee will give him a reason to dismiss her ambitions. At the Vega household, Tori and the gang find a way to keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play, by appealing to her obsession with celebrities. Trina and André pretend to be a non-existent diva celebrity named Jackie Bonet and her bodyguard, who stall Mrs. Lee's efforts to both see her daughter and take a picture of Trina by eating at a table for a long time. Tori reassures Jade that her play will go as she intended to, and much to her surprise, it goes without a hitch, with Daisy's cue being omitted leaving her stuck way above the stage. When the show is over, Jade finally meets her father in the stands. Though there is still some lingering tension between the two of them, Mr. West admits he's impressed with her work. This is the first time Jade had seen him that happy. As Jade graciously accepts Tori's request for a friendly hug in gratitude, a disappointed Mrs. Lee arrives, having missed the play. Jade and Tori assure her that Daisy performed her part and that Mrs. Lee can come back and watch the play the next night; however, they are busted when Daisy says she is ready, clearly still stuck above the stage, and notices her mother. Well Wishes Although not shown in it's entirely, Well Wishes is the story of a girl (played by Cat) who accidentally falls down a well. She fears that no one will find her and that she may die. Thinking of her life and all the things she won't be able to do, she literally drowns in her own tears. When Mrs. Lee came onboard the play, she didn't like Jade's original idea, and decided to make some changes to "spice it up." Among her recommendations are transforming the play into a musical and casting her untalented daughter, Daisy, as the girl's guardian angel. In Jade's original ending, the paramedics manage to get the girl out of the well, but it's too late and she's already dead. Her father arrives and plants a loving and tearful kiss on his daughter's forehead. As if by a miracle, the girl is revived and looks up to see her father standing over her. The play ends somewhat ambiguously. Mrs. Lee's ending is unknown, but it's assumed that the girl flies out of the well, as instructed by her guardian angel, and everyone celebrates. Despite the initial claims that the play was too weird and disturbing, Well Wishes was well-received by its audience. It's unknown if Well Wishes had a second showing after Mrs. Lee found out that the play wasn't done her way. Trivia *This is the first time Jade hugs Tori. The second is in Locked Up!, but Jade pulled her to the ground afterwards, and the third is in Tori & Jade's Play Date at the end of the play. *This is the second time a blooper had occured during the episode. First being Stage Fighting when Jade slips but still kept in character. *Mrs. Lee mentions Batman in this episode. *In the scene where the group is at Tori's house playing cards and talking, the song The Joke Is On You by Niki Watkins that was heard in the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky" and later in How Trina Got In (as her audition song) can be heard in the backround. While "iGet Pranky" was the first episode aired to use that song, this episode was filmed before that one. *'Ending tagline:' "MORE power!" - Mrs. Lee *Josh Peck from Drake & Josh makes a guest appearance as an audience member who tries to congratulate Jade. He tells Jade "Good work", but is shooed away by an annoyed Jade. On TheSlap.com, Jade mentions Peck by name. *This is the second time Andre and Trina worked together. The first time was in Pilot. *It's revealed that Jade can impersonate people. *At the beginning of the episode when Beck asks Tori where Jade is, Tori nearly drops her book on the ground. It was a blooper that Dan Schneider decided to keep in. In the audio, you can actually hear Ariana Grande and Leon Thomas snickering, but the camera cuts to a scene of them where they're not reacting. *André gets a fortune cookie that says, "Help! I am being held in a Chinese cookie factory!". This is like one of Sam's blogs on iCarly.com, which she wrote some fortunes, one said, "Help! I'm trapped in a fortune cookie warehouse!" *Jade's locker is covered in scissors. *It's shown that the gang must really care about Jade, as everyone was in on the plan to keep Jade's play the original way, even Trina. Cat didn't really have a part in it, however, as she was on stage. *Cat gave the idea of distracting Mrs. Lee with a celebrity, in order to keep her away from the play. *This is the first time on the show Cat is described to have said "something pretty smart". *Mrs. Lee's daughter Daisy is played by Jade-Lianna Peters who voices Kai-Lan on the Nickelodeon show Ni Hao Kai-Lan. Mrs. Lee also says that Angelina Jolie tried to adopt her daughter. This is a reference to Jolie adopting babies from Africa and Asia. *Robbie's fortune sticks to his finger when he tries to set it down and he has to shake it off. It is unknown whether this is a blooper or not. *When Cat comes to Tori and Jade right before the play starts, she says she has dropped her bra in the toilet. This is the same bra that iCarly uses for the George the Bra skit. Ariana Grande later confirmed that the bra used for the shot was bigger than her actual chest size. *This episode reveals a possible reason for Jade's mean attitude towards others. It is shown she has a bad relationship with her father possibly causing her pain so she reacts with anger. *This is the seventh episode where the title is said. *Jade talks like a 1940's movie star with a Southern Belle accent whenever she imitates Tori for the first time. This later occurs in other episodes. **This is a reference to Judy Garland. *This is the second time Jade dragged Tori in the janitor's closet. The first time was in Jade Dumps Beck. *Mrs. Lee says that when her daughter auditioned to be at Hollywood Arts, they said she was talentless and irritating. This quote was later used to describe Trina in Helen Back Again. *Trina's fake actress name is Jackie Bonet. Bonet is a reference to Daniella Monet's real name seeing how Bonet and Monet rhyme. *The gang is seen playing a edited version of poker. This later reappears in later episodes, such as The Gorilla Club and The Worst Couple. *One of the pictures of celebrities on Mrs. Lee's wall is the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *Mrs. Lee says "underpants in a twist." The normal quote is "panties in a twist." However, we know that Jade hates the word "panties" (The Wood). It's not known, however, how Mrs. Lee knew that or if that is her way of saying it. **Sam also hates the word panties, as said in the iCarly episode iSam's Mom. *When Trina dresses up like a celebrity, it is clearly meant to copy 'That's So Raven' in the episode “If I Only Had A Job”, Raven disguises herself as a celebrity to get her dad's job back at a restaurant. *This is the first time we see Cat in pigtails, the second time is in April Fools' Blank, and the last time is in One Thousand Berry Balls. *When Mrs. Lee is reading her notes, Jade has a Gears of War logo on her bag. *Right before Mrs. Lee leaves for the play. She said something to the waiter in Mandarin with a Southern accent. It meant "Get a camera. Take the photo!" (拿个照相机。拍照！) *This is the first time Batman has been mentioned in the show. It was later mentioned in Terror on Cupcake Street. *This is the third time that Jade and Tori start to get along and be friends. The first time was in Jade Dumps Beck when Tori helped her and Beck get back together and the second in Freak the Freak Out when Tori helped Jade and Cat get revenge on Haley and Tara. *At the end of the play when Jade's dad asks if Tori is Jade's friend, Jade says "ehhh" as in she has some kind of respect for Tori, due to the fact that Tori helped her play become a success. *It’s revealed in this episode that Sinjin walks around with his pants' zipper down, and he is more than okay with that. *Robbie's age is first hinted at in this episode, Tori asks about his 'Bat-mitzva' money. Robbie then corrects her that it was his 'BaR-mitva', that he is a boy. He is at least 16-years-old. It is stated in Tori Gets Stuck that he is almost 17. *Robbie spends his money on male makeup and leather pants, which Tori posts about on TheSlap.com, "Feeling Giddy." *Trina uses avocado on her face, to give it a natural glow. She uses mayo in Beck's Big Break. Robbie then pipes into the conversation, reiterating that he uses male makeup. Beck proceeds to tell him that maybe he shouldn't tell so many people that fact. *Mrs. Lee wants to dump Trina's body in the dumpster and "don't say nothing to nobody!" She doesn't even hesitate, this has happened before. Her restaurant later "burns down", and she uses the money to start Nozu in How Trina Got In. Goofs *At the start of the episode when Tori's binder is about to fall out of her hands and she says "Oh my God!", which seems like Victoria Justice actually almost dropped the binder since it was unnecessary and the dialogue was awkward but the scene might have still been used because the cast just ignored it and kept acting along. *During the poker scene at Tori's house and the scene at Wok Star, everyone is sitting on the same side of the table, which was obviously done for camera purposes. In reality, the sitting position would be awkward since one side of the table was crowded and yet, on the other, there was a big gap. *Where Jade and Tori are standing during the play, they can be seen by the audience which is unprofessional. *Mrs. Lee would be arrested if Trina was a real celebrity. It can be argued that André (the security guard) promised that she could have her photo taken, so some of her actions such as forcefully taking the picture can be justified. Running Gags *Mrs Lee telling Daisy to say things with "MORE POWER!" *Robbie's fortune cookies giving him unpleasant fortunes. *Robbie mentioning/using male make-up. *Sinjin's pants are unzipped. Quotes Jade: Who sings while they're plunging down a well? Mrs. Lee: 'Batman! '''Tori: ' I don't think batman sings. 'Mrs. Lee: ' Look, I'm just trying to help don't get your underpants in a twist. 'Jade: ' I'll twist your underpants… '''Tori: Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze. Jade: Here, I'll playfully punch your arm as if we were friends. Tori: '''I'll take it. '''Tori: Jade, I read your play and I think it's really good. Jade: I'm not your friend. Tori: Well! Beck: (reading his fortune) All your wishes will soon come true. Sweet. Robbie: (reading his fortune) ''Your life will be filled with disappointment. Of course… '''Mrs. Lee': Say hi to them. Daisy: Hi. Mrs. Lee: MORE power! Daisy: HI! Mrs. Lee: Say thank you. Daisy: Thank you. Mrs. Lee: MORE power! Daisy: Thank you! Mrs. Lee: (about Beck) He's so handsome. Like a pretty pony. Robbie: I use male makeup! Beck: You know, maybe you shouldn't tell so many people about that. Tori: You know he's only trying to make your play better. Jade: So? Tori: So, now he's got pee running down his leg! Jade: I am not responsible for Sinjin's bladder control or lack of it. Tori: What about your bat mitzvah money? Robbie: First, it was a bar mitzvah! I'm a boy! Rex: Theoretically. Robbie: And I've already spent the last of the money on leather pants and male makeup. Jade: (talking to Mrs.Lee) This is my boyfriend, Beck. Beck: I am the boyfriend! (gives a slight wave) Cat: '(''talking to Jade and Tori) ''I was getting into costume and I dropped my bra in the toilet (''holds up pink and wet bra) 'Jade: '(''to Tori, using her impression of Tori) ''Nothing to worry about! '''Tori: '''I don't talk like that! '''Cat: Wait, Jade's dad is only coming to the play on the first night right? Tori: Yeah. Cat: So why don't we do the play the way Jade wrote it for that one night? Tori: Because Mrs. Lee is going to be there and she wants it done her way. Cat: ''Mrs. Lee'' But what if she's not there? Andre: '''I think Cat just said somethin' smart… '''Cat: '''I'm sorry? '''Cat: '''Bingo! '''Beck: '''You got a plan? '''Cat: '''No, I don't like this game, I wanna play bingo. '''Jade: ''(Referring to her play) Do you know how much money it would cost? '''Cat: '''No… '''Tori: '''Okay, how much money do you think it would cost? '''Jade: '''I don't know, two, three grand. '''Tori: '''Then it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money. '''Jade: '''You'd really find me someone to put up the money to produce my play? '''Tori: '''I meant- '''Jade: '(To Andre, Cat, Beck and Robbie) ''Hey! Did she not say: ''(Imitating Tori's voice) ''It shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money. '''Andre, Cat, Beck and Robbie: '''No, she didn't mean it that way. '''Jade:' ''So you'll do that right? '''Tori: '(Nervously) ''Sure. '''Mrs. Lee: '''Tell me about the play. '''Tori: '''Well, one of our classmates wrote it. '''Robbie: '''It's about a girl who fell out of a well and drowned with her own tears. '''Rex: '(Laughs) ''That's hilarious. '''Andre: '''You're sick, Rex. '''Rex: '''What happened man? We used to be tight. '''Beck: '''Then, '''Tori: '''She thanked me for ruining her life. '''Andre: '''At least she ''thanked you. Jade: '''I invited my dad to come see my play on opening night. '''Tori: '''And? '''Jade: '''He hates me. '''Tori: '''But…Why would anyone…hate…you? '''Jade: '''He doesn't understand creative people. He thinks that wanting to be an actor, a writer, or a director is stupid. So I invited him to my play, 'cause I thought it was gonna be good and hopefully make him finally have some respect for me. But then you let your restaurant lady turn it into a joke! Which is just gonna make my dad think he was absolutely right about my dreams being stupid and pointless. Thank you for ruining my life! '''Tori: '''Pshh, dads. '''Jade: There, there he is. Tori: Who? Jade: My father. Tori: Wow, he looks kinda… Jade: Like he hates my guts? Tori: I was going to say cold and judgmental. Jade: That works too. Cat: One time, when I was little I had an egg roll with the most amazing sauce, it was sweet but also kinda sour. Man, what was it called? Andre: Sweet and sour sauce? Cat: No… Andre: No? Cat: Sweet and sour sauce! Andre: I said sweet and sour! Tori: Okay, my fortune says the key that is never right is never wrong…what? Andre: Alright, mine says help I'm being held hostage in a Chinese cookie factory. Okay, that's pretty good. Robbie: Rex You wanna read it? Rex: Yes. It says Robbie will never be loved by a woman. Robbie: What? It doesn't say that… Rex: The cookie has spoken. Tori: Oh my god! Angelina Jolie! Mrs. Lee: Mmm-hmm, she ordered the wonton soup, and then she tried to adopt my daughter! Robbie: What's Trina doing? Trina: I'm putting avocado on my face to give it a natural glow! Robbie: I use male makeup. Beck: You know maybe you shouldn't tell so many people about that... Songs *'* Unknown Name* '''by ''Daisy Lee Gallery 117 17 117 Category:Episodes about Jade